


annotate

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Healthy Relationships, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, OT3, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Studying, Tea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: In which Hermione has supportive girlfriends who love and adore her and everyone is happy.





	annotate

She's in the study, parchment strewn across the desk, books of all kinds piled up around her, pens and pencils and highlighters and quills scattered. There's the constant scratchy rhythm of her writing, and Hermione herself, back hunched over the desk in her old, oversized Leavers hoodie from her muggle school, hair scrunched up into a messy bun that's more a bird's nest.

The sun is setting now, casting a sleepy kind of haze through the window, yellowish light landing bright on the pages of Hermione's open book. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander — Luna's copy of the book.

She's trying to find something on nifflers, because she's half sure the Weasley's have got one following them around and she'd much rather they followed a family with a little more to give, if she's being more honest. And also, the book is just  _ good _ . Just as interesting as when she read it back in first year.

“‘Mione,” says a voice, Ginny, tapping her gently. “You've been working for hours. Take a break.”

Hermione sighs and glances back to her books, and shakes her head. Ginny frowns but let's her be, kisses her cheek even though Hermione knows she's wearing that dark red lipstick she likes so much, and goes. Although Hermione knows she'll be back.

The book is made even better by the rainbow of ink, Luna's annotations scribbled everywhere. Every so often even a little diagram, drawn neatly. Interesting little insights from Loony Lovegood of Ravenclaw herself — the brightest, most curious mind, thinks Hermione, even if some of the things are really just quite bizarre.

In a few pages, there are scraps of paper with silly little notes on them, sometimes silly little doodles, in what Hermione recognises to be Ginny's hand. It makes her smile. They make her smile. 

“Hermione,” says Luna, nudging her softly. “You’ve been working for a while now. Do you need anything?”

“No thanks, Luna,” she replies, but lets her eyes flutter closed as Luna brushes a soft kiss to her head, and flutters off in that way which only Luna can.  

Around her, the rest of the room is just as cluttered and messy. And it would make Hermione overwhelmed and anxious if she didn't also know where everything is, where it belongs. Organised chaos, or something like that. Besides, she knows both Luna and Ginny can't work without a little mess. And they both know not to touch Hermione's things and Hermione herself can't work without a bit of a scramble. It's a little mad and a little hectic and almost too much — but it isn't, and it works for them. Hermione loves it.

The glow of sunlight, rapidly become more and more of a fiery orange, makes the swirling particles of dust look weirdly magical, even though Hermione herself is  _ literally _ magical. But everything  _ here _ is magical, she supposes. It's  _ theirs . _ Their  _ home _ . Though, Hermione might just be a little biased.

She's reading the section on Nifflers’ origin of location at the moment; Scamander speculates either Ireland or Australia, both of which could be equally viable. There's one of Hermione's post-it notes stuck inside it (and she knows it's hers because it's from the free stuff she took from her father's office so it has a muggle corporate logo on it) and there's a little correspondence written on it which makes Hermione grin. 

“ _ You're the niffler who stole my heart :P,”  _ is written, cheekily in Ginny's messy writing. 

Beneath that, in Luna's even messier scrawl: “ _ I know. Because your heart is valuable and precious and I'm fiercely protective of it :DD” _

And then, “ _ Oh shit that means I have a heart of valuable things :( … you're a niffler with shitty taste.” _

_ “I do  _ _ not _ _ have bad taste! Look at Hermione _ ” 

“ _ Oh shit. You right. I guess we both Nifflers then ;)” _

And in the corner there's a little stick figure drawing in blue ink of three stick figures holding hands with a love-heart around them. It's cheesy and cute and cliche but it's nice, these little affirmations of love. Despite herself, Hermione turns the note over and scribbles down a little “I love you both too,” and sticks the note back in between the pages. She loves how the books Luna keep seem to all have little captured moments and memories of when she's read them, like a photo album of sorts, but better. 

The door opens again and Ginny tiptoes in, wordlessly placing a small plate of Molly Weasley's chocolate and cherry cookies, still warm from the oven, from the cookie dough they keep in the freezer. They smell delicious, and Hermione knows they know they're her favourite. 

Behind her, Luna follows, and places a mug of gently steaming tea next to the cookies, both things occupying probably the last spaces of clear desk area left. 

Both of them leave just as quietly as they arrive, careful not to disturb her whilst she works. When the door shuts, Hermione helps herself to a cookie, the chocolate perfectly sweet and bitter, the cherries the right amount of sour to strike that delicate balance, warm and comforting. She blows gently on the tea before giving it a sip. It's a blend of lavender and chamomile, slightly sweet and floral and light, the perfect temperature, just cool enough to sip but hot enough to be satisfying, and a dash of honey. In other words, Just how Hermione likes it.

She lets out a loud, long yawn, rubbing her eyes blearily before stretching slightly, feeling the light ache settling into her joints and bones. Perhaps she really should take a break — just in five, maybe ten, more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I dont write hermione very often (read: at all) so let me hear what you think!
> 
> <3 <3


End file.
